To Serve and Protect
by McShipper
Summary: An AU Fic(feat. author BrookesDavis!) of Jay Halstead, Erin Lindsay, and original character Oliver Bishop. Life as best friends, roommates, and Uniform cops can get pretty heated but they put it all on the line 'To Serve and Protect'. Rated T-M.


**A/N: What is this? Well this happens to be a Collab story, get excited! **

**Hey guys, brookesdavis here! I'm incredibly excited about this story, and I hope you all are too. It's been really fun to collaborate with another linstead lover and I feel like we've actually produced something good here! I'll let Jayne explain the basic premise of this fic, but I just want to say that all your feedback is seriously appreciated here - It's going to be as interactive as we can make it, so please review as much as you can!**

**Mcshipper here, hopefully you all dont hate me but this is the reason that i havent update in a while, I have been throwing myself into this brainchild! So because this is an AU(Alternate Universe) Fic, we are doing this story a little differently. This chapter and the next chapter we post are going to be base chapters, to get you introduced and used to the characters. They are very long so hopefully they will last you while we write the second base chapter. After that we are going to open it up to you all! We want prompts for these characters, its can be from your head or for us to adapt something from the show into this universe, sort of like one shots that will still progress the story...if that makes sense(it does to us!) This is a linstead story at heart but it will be slow moving so please no prompts like 'Getting married' or 'Pregnant', frankly that's predictable to me and this story is anything but predictable ;) -Jayne(Aka McShipper)**

**This story is our baby, our brainchild and we are so proud of it. Please Favorite, Follow, and review, review, review! This has been so amazing to write and a big shout out to Bubbly88Tay,Belle.0416, and Baehalstead for helping us Beta and prereading with us because we couldn't contain our exitement anymore! They are big hitters and amazing writers so if you haven't read their stuff yet, go do it RIGHT NOW. **

**Here we go, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"We're not talking about it." Officer Jay Halstead mutters as he enters the apartment he shares with his fellow officers and two best friends, Oliver Bishop and Erin Lindsay. He points at both of them, "Not a word."<p>

Oliver lets out a cackle and presses his lips firmly together, suppressing the laughter bubbling up inside of him.

Erin jumps up onto the kitchen counter letting her feet dangle freely, "What aren't we talking about?" She asks innocently before taking a bite of the apple in her hand.

"Nothing," Jay says leaning against the counter and rubbing his hands over his face.

"He went to chase a perp and he left the cruiser in drive, almost ran over some poor old lady. " Oliver blurts out, not able to keep the secret any more.

Erin nearly chokes on her apple and proceeds to join Oliver in laughing hysterically.

"Damn it Ollie, you promised." Jay complains, banging his fist on the counter so he doesn't bang it into Oliver's face.

"Sorry bro, it's too funny to keep a secret." Oliver says, clapping Jay on the back.

"What a rookie move,"Erin taunts as she jumps off the counter, "Didn't the army train you better than that?" She says, mockingly flexing her muscles.

Oliver elbows her, "Could you imagine what would happen if he did that with a humvee?" he asks, which leads both of them to burst into another fit of laughter.

"I hate you both." Jay says with a groan.

"You love us," Erin says patting him on the chest before turning away and making her way out of the kitchen, "Also I call dibs on the shower!" She sing songs as she dances her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later Erin emerges from her room in sweatpants and a loose army tshirt. She is pulling her damp hair into a messy bun as she makes her way to the living room.<p>

Oliver is laying on the couch and Jay is sitting on the arm of one of the chairs with a bowl of cereal. They are arguing over which scantily clad woman on the screen is hotter.

Erin lets out a chuckle, "You both are disgusting." She comments, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I'm really dirty," Oliver says with a wink, "Wanna come clean me up?"

Erin picks up a pillow and chucks it at Oliver's head, who is too lazy to move out of the way.

Jay narrows his eyes and points his spoon at Erin, "Is that my shirt?" He asks with a mouthful of fruit loops.

Erin looks down, "Oh yeah, I figured since I do all the laundry I had the right to wear whatever I wanted. I'm also wearing Oliver's tighty whiteys." She says blowing a kiss at Oliver, who pretends to catch it and hold it to his chest like some kind of treasure.

Erin rolls her eyes and turns back to Jay, "Why are you eating cereal? You're going to spoil your appetite."

"Well since it is your turn to make dinner, I figured I would save myself the trouble of having to eat your cooking." Jay says, smirking at her.

"Just for that, I'm going to cook the best damn meal to ever exist." She challenges, her determination oozing through. Somehow, everything between the two turns into a competition. "And Oliver and I will savour every bite."

Still flashing a prize smirk, Jay turns to Oliver. "On behalf of Erin, I'd just like to say in advance, I'm sorry for what you're about to endure."

Before Oliver can let out a cackle at his roommate's warning, a pillow goes flying into Jay's side at the courteous hands of Erin Lindsay. He makes a show out of it, making his empty bowl fall dramatically before he collapses into the chair.

"Jay Halstead don't you dare try to pretend that you've never drooled over my cooking because you have," Erin says crossing her arms over her chest. "I have pictures."

"You have pictures,my _ass_." Jay defends, sitting up straight.

"It's true," Oliver chimes in, making Jay turn towards him. "Erin's Rookie picnic two years ago?" He reminds Jay, whose brows are knitted together trying to recall the past events. "You got shwasty pants and polished off two entire plates of, and i quote, 'bomb ass buffalo wings'? " Oliver indicates that they were Erin's doing, which causes Jay's eyes to widen and he turns to Erin.

"You have pictures of that?" He grumbles, unamused by the new information.

"You bet your cute little ass i do." Erin says, a smile gracing her lips. "It's funny because that's exactly what I'm making tonight to go with the pizza i just ordered. You are welcome to not have any." She says turning on her heel and heading back into the kitchen.

Jay lets out an incomprehensible noise before he hops up out of the comfort of his chair and follows his best friend into the kitchen.

Erin is leaning casually against the counter as she whisks butter and hot sauce together in a bowl. She raises an eyebrow as he walks into the kitchen and leans against the opposite counter.

"I take it back, you're cooking is the best under the sun." He grovels, hoping he'll get to eat the amazing chicken wings he remembers.

Erin lets out a snort but doesn't say a word as she adds spices to the bowl that she's attending to.

"I am begging you here," he pleads and proceeds to frown when she still doesn't say anything. "I was a shithead, I'm sorry."

Erin smirks hearing the sincerity in his apology. "Come test this for me." She motions him over and offers him a spoonful of the sauce she has been whisking.

As it hits his taste buds Jay lets out an involuntary moan, which makes Erin chuckle. "Save it for your right hand." Erin jokes as she opens the oven to reveal perfectly baked chicken wings. She places the hot pan on top of the stove and throws the oven mits onto the counter. She turns around to find Jay with his finger in the sauce.

"Get-" She says, pushing against his chest causing sauce to drip from his lips and smear down his face.

She reaches up automatically to swipe it off his face, catching the sauce on her finger, which she then proceeds to pop into her mouth. The action causes Jay to raise both of his eyebrows, making Erin roll her eyes in response , "And Ollie says he's the dirty one." Erin scoffs, "Just for that you're paying for the pizza."

Jay groans and begrudgingly drags his feet as Erin pushes him out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe i'm stuck in booking, <em>again<em>." Erin mumbles to herself as she leads a very intoxicated individual towards the holding cell. It was her third night shift in a row and she'd been stuck in booking every single night.

"I swear to drunk i'm not God." The man slurs as Erin pulls the heavy cell door closed.

"Of course you aren't sir, you're still under arrest for public intoxication and indecent exposure though, so keep it in your pants." Erin orders, not willing to deal with any shenanigans in the last 15 minutes of her shift.

"Yes ma'am" The disheveled man replies and Erin rolls her eyes before turning to head to the booking desk. She just wants to finish her paperwork and clock out.

"Wait." The man slurs, and Erin turns back to him, annoyed.

"What?" She asks, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"I need, I need-" He slurs but he doesn't finish his sentence. Instead he promptly vomits through the bars of his holding cell, covering Erin.

"NOPE!" Erin yells, "I'm done. I AM DONE" She exclaims, turning to the Desk Sergeant who is doing his best to hold in his laughter. He just waves her off, still laughing to himself.

"UGH" Erin groans as she walks into the hallway of the precinct. She spots Jay walking towards her carrying his go-bag over his shoulder and swinging his keyes around on his finger. She turns to try and avoid her friend seeing her covered in vomit and she cringes when he spots her and calls her name.

"Erin!" He yells down the echoey hallway. When she ignores him, he jogs to catch up with her.

She squeezes her eyes shut as he stops in front of her. She hears him choke on his laughter and she opens her eyes to glare at him. "Not a damn word, Halstead." She growls.

Jay nods as he tries to contain his reaction to the hilarity of the situation. "I was just going to say that's a lovely shade of green on you." He manages before he bursts out into laughter.

She pushes past Jay but only makes it a few feet before she is stopped dead in her tracks, "Fan-fucking-tastic," She mutters as she looks down the hallway. Her ex boyfriend, Detective Andy Flues, stood down the hall whispering to his new girlfriend, Kim...something or other, Erin could never remember.

"New rookie on his arm every year, it never fails." Jay scoffs as he sees what Erin is focused on. "You okay?" He asks, sincerity in his voice.

"Ask me that after i've had a shower, and a drink." Erin grumbles, turning towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Erin walks out of the locker room feeling much cleaner than she did before her scorching hot shower.<p>

She turns and her eyes land on her best friend sitting against the wall near the door that she just walked out of. He's changed into his street clothes and his head is lolled to the side. He is dead asleep. She always envied the way he sleeps like a rock anywhere he wants. He looks so peaceful and innocent, she almost doesn't want to wake him. _Almost_.

"Halstead, wake up." She says, kicking him lightly with the toe of her boot. "Seriously, wake up, or you're gonna owe me more than one drink."

That gets his attention. He cranes his neck and opens one squinty eye to look at her, "Who said i owed you a drink?"

Erin stretches out her arm, offering her hand to him. "I did, when you laughed at me for being puked on." He rolls his eyes but takes her hand, pulling himself up.

"You laughed at me about leaving the car in drive last week!" He says, and huffs when Erin starts to laugh again. "It wasn't my fault!" He defends.

"_It wasn't my fault! Waaaaa_" Erin mocks, still laughing at how butthurt he is about the subject.

"You're going to pay for that later." He says, and before he responds he traps her in a headlock as they make their way towards the parking garage.

She takes the opportunity of being in his grasp and grabs Jay's keys off his belt loop. She then promptly elbows him in the ribs which loosens his hold enough on her that she slips out from his grasp and runs ahead of him.

"Erin seriously, give 'em back." Jay says, exasperated. "I just want to go home."

"Jay please?" Erin whines, " You never let me drive."

He raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, theres a reason for that."

She throws him a dirty look, "You're a pussy behind the wheel." She says, crossing her arms and turning towards the door.

"Call me a pussy again and see what happens Erin Lindsay." Jay threatens.

She spins on her heel to face him. "_Pussy," _she repeats, drawing out every letter.

She was taunting him. Jay's already short fuse shortens even further. He wants to storm off or punch a wall.

Instead he shrugs, "Well, I warned you." He says simply before reaching out and tickling her sides. He moves his hands up and hits her underarms which he knows will make her squirm.

"Jay!" She squeals and tries to maneuver her body away from him.

"Take it back." He says, amused and slightly intrigued by the way her body reacts.

"Halstead, I swear to god." She says between giggles. But his hands are unrelenting and she squirms until her back hits the wall. That still doesn't stop his fingers from tickling her and finally she caves. "Fine," she says, a little breathlessly. "I take it back."

A smirk forms on his lips and his hands come to a halt. Erin is relieved that her tickle torture is finally over. She expected him to say something like 'I win', but instead he says nothing. Erin is suddenly hyper aware of how close together they are. She is dangerously aware of where his hands came to halt on her hips. The air between them grows thick and for a moment Erin feels a strong urge to kiss her best friend.

Jay can practically see the gears moving in her head and he is pretty sure that hers are turning the same way his are. He wouldn't deny it if someone asked, he had always been attracted to her, but she is his best friend. As much as he wants to kiss her in this moment, should he really take that risk? He ponders it for a moment and then makes his decision.

Erin unconsciously holds her breath as her brain tries to process what is happening. Jay's face inches closer and she is sure he is going to kiss her. She feels his fingers graze her wrist and his hand snatches the car keys from hers before she can even react.

Jay turns and quickly walks the few feet to the door with a smug look on his face.

Erin's mouth drops open, "You _ass_!"

"You love me." Jay says with a shrug. "Last one to the car pays for breakfast." He challenges before pushing out of the door and taking off in a run.

"Ugh!" Erin groans before running after him.

* * *

><p>Way later in the day Erin emerges from her room groggy, hungover, and so glad that she didn't have to go in to work.<p>

She rubs her eyes as she pads barefoot to the kitchen to get something for her pounding head. She walks into the kitchen and slows a bit when she sees Jay sitting at the counter diving into a carton of leftover chinese.

She heads for the cabinet where they keep the medications and grabs for a bottle of tylenol and then reaches into the fridge to grab a bottle of water. She pops the pills in her mouth and chases them with the entire bottle of water.

"Headache?" Jay asks sweetly.

Erin drags herself over to the chair beside him and groans in response. She makes a face at him as he continues eating.

"What?" He asks without looking at her.

"How can you eat that stuff? We just woke up."

"Well technically it's past dinner time." He says with a shrug. Erin reaches across and grabs for his beer. "Hair of the dog?" He asks, and gets a shrug from her in response. She grabs his fork full of food and shoves it into her mouth.

"You're right, it's not that bad." She says with a mouth full of food. Jay just looks at her with mock anger playing across his face. " Come on, I was puked on, ran into my ex, and tickled attacked last night, I deserve -" She stops mid sentence as a woman walks into the kitchen wearing a short tshirt and nothing more. She swallows her food and turns to Jay with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" He asks defensively, "She's not mine."

The woman seems oblivious to the both of them as she looks around the kitchen. She heads for the fridge and pulls it open. The girl bends over and the short t shirt rides up her back, leaving her bare ass cheeks exposed. Jay cranes his neck to get a better view and he recoils when Erin smacks him in the head. She curls her lip in disgust and takes another generous swig of his beer before handing it back to him.

Erin can hear things falling over in the fridge and it grinds on her already frail nerves. "Uh, can I help you?" Erin volunteers, the annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

"Oh!" The woman pops her head up before shaking it no. "Sorry I didn't see y'all there. No I am dandy, Oliver just asked me to get some supplies." She says with a giggle. "Although this fridge is pretty bare. This is such a bachelor pad, it's adorable" She says which earns a glare from Erin.

"Oh, what kind of supplies are you gathering?" Jay asks overenthusiastically.

"Bedroom supplies, if you know what I mean." She says throwing a wink at the two.

"I have no clue what you mean." Jay replies, feigning stupidity. That earns him another smack to the back of the head. "Ow!"

"We got it." Erin says curtly.

Jay shoots Erin an amused glance which she doesn't reciprocate. They both jump when they hear a crash. Erin sighs when she sees a broken jar of maraschino cherries.

"Oops" The blonde says and steps over the mess with an arm full of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and other 'bedroom supplies'.

"Don't worry, I got it." Erin mutters as she walks around the counter to grab some paper towels.

"Sorry?" The woman says, turning back towards Erin.

"Nothing," Erin says waving her off, annoyed. "Would you mind putting pants on the next time you hunt for supplies though? And would you also tell Oliver that his roommates would like a word with him."

Erin watches a wave of determination cross the woman's face before she smiles sweetly. The petite blonde saunters, purposefully, over to the hallway. "Oliver!" She calls, "Your mother would like a word with you." Which earns a snort from Jay, who knows that no one would get away talking to his friend like that.

The frustrations, stress, and utter bullshit of the week already have Erin in an awful mood, this was just the literal cherry on top, and Erin snaps. She rounds the counter to confront her, "Bitch who the fuck-" She starts in on her but is grabbed from behind as Jay pulls her away.

"What the hell is up?" Oliver asks as he makes his way to the kitchen, clearly confused. The woman passes him sweetly and sneaks back down the hallway.

"That skank just-" Her words are cut off as Jay's hand covers her mouth.

"I think you should take your...friend home." Jay suggests.

"What happened though?" Oliver asks, wanting clarity.

"She called Erin Lindsay your mother. In front of Erin Lindsay. So for her own safety, i think you should take her home." Jay says and gets a muffled 'fuck you' response against his hand from a squirming Erin.

Before Oliver can answer the blonde saunters back into the room, fully clothed. "I don't know Oliver, I wouldn't want you to break curfew." She says as she locks eyes with Erin and smiles coyly. Which prompts oliver to push her towards the door murmuring a 'Let's go'.

Erin fights against Jay's hold as the woman sways by them. Jay tightens his arm around her waist and murmurs 'Shhh' in her ear until the door is firmly shut.

"If I let you go, are you gonna calm down?" He asks gently. She bites his hand in response.

"In that case," he says and he walks over to the couch and plops her onto it. "You're going to sit there. You are going to calm down. I'm going to put on The Breakfast Club and we're going to watch your favorite movie and not let Oliver's stupid skank ruin our night off."

"But-" Erin sits up and tries to argue but is silenced by him pointing a finger at her.

"One more word and I'm not making popcorn." He threatens and she slumps back against the cushions. She sticks her tongue out at him but that just makes him smile as he presses the play button and the movie plays across the screen.

About half way through the movie Erin leans forward and places the empty popcorn bowl on the table. She turns and looks back at Jay.

"What?" He asks curiously looking up at her.

"I'm sorry." She says sincerely.

"Eh, the bitch had it coming." He says with a shrug.

Erin smiles at him, "I meant i'm sorry for biting you."

Jay lets out a laugh, "Hey, i dont mind. I happen to like biting."

That makes her laugh, "No but seriously," she continues, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my job as your best friend to keep you from getting charged with manslaughter." He says assuredly.

Erin lets out another chuckle and Jay stretches out his arm, inviting her to cuddle against his chest. She takes the invitation and snuggles into his side. Laying her head on his chest she can hear his steady heart beat as his attention focuses back on the movie. She waits a few beats before she opens her mouth.

"Thank you for always being here for me." She says in a voice just slightly above a whisper.

He smiles and drops a kiss into her hair, "Always."

* * *

><p>"I could've taken that guy." Erin states, not for the first time, as she swings open their apartment door and storms towards the couch.<p>

"So you've said." Halstead mumbles after shutting the door. He doesn't want to show it in front of Erin, but his hand is seriously beginning to ache.

It still angers him inside that he could lose control like that; he was a hot headed kid once, and he doesn't want to return to that.

He was sat in the bar with Lindsay, sharing a beer and sharing stories. It was like always; an atmosphere that put him at ease after a tough day. And then an asshole with an ego and a stomach full of alcohol found it his place to move in on Erin at the bar. Even thinking back to it, Jay clenches his pain-free fist at the memory of the guy moving in on her, advancing further as her palm pushed him back. His hand on her ass, both her hands jolting his body backwards. Jay flying through the crowd. Jay's fist flying to its target. Erin yelling. All three of them getting kicked out of the bar. Lindsay being super pissed the entire drive home.

"I mean, were you thinking at all?" Erin's continuous ranting brings Jay back to reality. "You could've got your badge taken off you, you could've injured your shooting hand… You could've put that guy in the hospital!"

"The asshole's gonna be fine." Jay says, following her to the centre of the room. "He's gonna have one hell of a black eye tomorrow, but he'll live to sexually objectify another woman for another day."

"Why the hell couldn't you just walk away?" She sounds almost pleading, and Jay finds her gaze too intense.

After he fails to reply, Erin continues. "Was this some attempt at demonstrating dominance? Because I can defend myself just fine, Jay. If you have this need to assert this alpha-male-image, don't use me to do it."

"You're overreacting!" He retorts, stepping closer.

"I could've taken him."

"He was a big guy, Lindsay."

"So was the 280 pound perp I took down last week, I seemed to handle that just fine."

"Look, I know you can take care of yourself. Trust me, I know. But the dude was drunk and sloppy, so I was just… looking out for you. That's it." He watches the words turning in her head as she retains them.

Finally, she speaks, a lot calmer than her previous outburst. "Try to grab my ass."

"What?" Jay's not sure he hears it right.

"You heard me." He watches as she tugs her jacket from her frame and tosses it blindly to the couch. "I'm about to show you just how well I can look after myself. Grab. My. Ass."

"Erin-" Jay barely has the chance to reason with a worked up Erin Lindsay before she grabs his loose hanging hand and twists it upwards and immediately behind his back. The quick pain takes him by surprise, and before he can register what's happening, Erin has him pinned with his face to the wall with his hand locked behind his back and her foot hooked around his, holding him entirely in place.

"Damn," She chuckles in his ear. "I knew this was gonna be easy, but I never thought it would be _this _easy."

"Alright." He growls, the twisting on his hand beginning to hurt. His punching hand is starting to throb too. "Point taken."

"Actually, I think I'm gonna keep you like this for a while. You're much less of a wise-ass with your face smushed against the wall."

Jay hears the joy in her voice. When he feels the split second where her foot (still around his) wavers, he acts on it. After kicking out a leg, soon it's Erin that struggles to retain balance. In losing her footing, she unconsciously loosens her grip on Jay's wrist. And that single second is all he needs.

In a whirlwind of action, Jay flips Erin so both wrists are in his hands and her back is pinned to the wall. Unfortunately for her, being face to face means she gets a close up of his smug grin.

"You were saying?" He practically sings, relishing the burning in her cheeks. Erin attempts to move her legs but his hold means she's not going anywhere.

"Point taken." She mumbles in his face, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

And then it finally dawns on her how close they are. She feels him suck in a breath and move fractionally nearer. Her wrists begin to tingle where he holds her, and his cologne is all she smells.

Erin opens her mouth to say something, although she's not sure what. The words get stuck in her throat while the air gets hot between them.

Their foreheads are nearly touching. He's going to kiss her. She's sure of it this time.

"So I'm not allowed to bring girls over, but you two can engage in weird foreplay in the living room?"

The two leap from each other at the sound of Oliver from the doorway. He's grinning smugly with one eyebrow cocked in amusement. Erin's cheeks flush and she casts her eyes downward.

"No, please. Continue." He says, clearly amused.

Rolling her eyes and doing her best to maintain composure, Erin walks past Jay and eventually Ollie, heading for her room.

"How much you wanna bet she's gone for a cold shower?" He asks Jay with an outstretched grin.

"Not another word." Jay says before collapsing onto the sofa, trying to ignore the smug giggling from across the room.

* * *

><p>"This party is going to be off the hook man." Oliver says to Jay two weeks later as they make their way back to their patrol car, both with a sub in their hands.<p>

"I dunno man, that's really not my scene anymore Ollie." Jay says, reluctant to promise his friend that he'd accompany him to yet another rager party. "It always gives me a headache to be honest."

"Good God bro, before i know it you're gonna be telling the kids to 'get off your damn lawn.'" Ollie snickers and holds out his hand. "Why don't you hand those keys over old man?"

"Maybe because i don't want to die today." Jay retorts as he heads around the car to the drivers seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm an excellent driver." Oliver defends but doesn't bother fighting and climbs into the passenger side of the cruiser. He props his feet up on the dashboard and takes a hearty bite out of his spicy chicken sub. "Seriously though, I have this really fine ass girl I want you to meet."

Jay lets out a loud sigh and Ollie gives him a look. "Why do I sense hesitation?" Ollie asks with a mouth full of sandwich, "Jay, do you have something you need to tell me?"

"Shut up," Jay says, rolling his eyes. "It's not that, trust me. The new girl every night thing was fun when we were nineteen, but I'm just not into the casual hook ups anymore."

"Hmmm." Ollie murmurs as he takes a gulp of his soda.

"What?" Jay asks, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Jay we've been best friends since basic training, and i've always been pretty spot on when it comes reading you. Let me tell you what i'm reading. You're not into the party frat boy scene anymore because there is something or someone out there that you find more enticing. Someone you care about a lot. Someone you'd like to take a chance with but don't have the balls to go for it." Ollie suggests with a shrug. "Am I close?"

"Ollie you took one semester of psychology, stop psychoanalyzing me. " Jay says rolling his eyes.

"That's diversion bro. " Oliver says patting Jay on the shoulder which earns him an angry glare from Jay. "Seriously. Some people are just meant to be together, and even if they can't see it, everyone else usually can. You and Erin? I see it and i'd bet big money on the two of you. However you want to say it... It's fate, it's meant to be, it's written in the stars. "

"Thank you confucius." Jay says, mockingly thanking him for his input.

Ollie lets out a snort, "I'm just saying i think it's worth the risk." He says casually and turns his attention to the radio. He fidgets with the dials until he finds a 90s rock station. Shimmer by Fuel flows through the speakers and Ollie settles back into his seat humming to the song.

Jay on the other hand has Olivers words running through his head. He's so distracted that he almost doesn't hear the static of the scanner.

"Unit 2115 we have suspects fleeing the scene of an armed robbery, are you available to respond?" Oliver shoots Jay a glance and picks up the walkie.

"Unit 2115, We are 10-8, available to respond." Oliver says into the radio and he and Jay listen intently for further direction.

"Copy 2115, We have two vehicles fleeing the scene of an armed robbery on 15th street. They are headed straight toward you, back up is already in route. A red two door 1993 nissan licence plate Alpha sixer Bravo seven Zulu five two . Second car a silver four door Jetta, license plate Oscar seven niner Yankee Victor two seven. Suspects ETA to your location is approximately 2 minutes. Be advised, suspects are considered to be armed and dangerous."

"10-4, 2115 responding." Oliver relays into the radio. He sits up straight in his seat. Both Jay and Oliver's eyes are on their rear view mirror, waiting for the incoming vehicles.

The air in the car is electrically charged and there is adrenaline pumping through their veins, preparing them for what promises to be a pretty intense car chase.

Oliver can't take the silence so he breaks it using the only way he knows how, inappropriate humor. "Bet you ten bucks this chase ends with at least one of those cars wrapped around a pole."

"Really Ollie?" Jay says, sending him a questioning look."You're fucking sick man."

Before Oliver can retort with a witty comeback, they spot the two cars in their rear view mirror. They stay in their position and as soon as soon as the cars whiz by the window they hit the lights. The tires screech as they pull out into traffic and follow closely behind the two cars. Oliver picks up the walkie as Jay navigates their cruiser carefully through traffic.

"This is 2115, We are in pursuit of the two vehicles but we won't be able to keep up with both cars for long. Requesting immediate back up."

"Copy 2115, Backup is already in route." The dispatcher responds through the radio.

"Well then where are they?" Jay says aloud, clearly frustrated by having to chase down both cars. They follow closely for a few more miles. The red Nissan suddenly veers to the right, taking off down a side street.

"FUCK!" Jay exclaims, "Which one do we tail?" He asks, looking to Ollie for a decision.

"I don't know! What does your gut say? Go with that!" Oliver suggests, and nods when Jay continues straight, tailing the silver Jetta. The car continues weaving through traffic and Jay steps on the gas, wanting to nail this guy.

The Jetta runs a red light, which causes the car to nearly be hit by oncoming traffic. The disturbance causes the car to lose control and it swerves hard, slamming into an idle delivery truck.

Jay brings the cruiser to a screeching halt. Oliver lets out a snort. "Close enough." He says with a shrug before grabbing the radio.

"Unit 2115, Requesting Fire and EMS to the corner of Fourth and South Racine." He says over the walkie.

Oliver turns to Jay with a smile. "You owe me ten bucks." He says matter of factly.

Jay's lips automatically curve into a sarcastic smile but his face quickly falls to that of horror. His eyes are focused not on his best friend, but on the red nissan barreling straight towards Olivers side of the cruiser. He calls out 'Ollie' but It all happens so fast that Jay isn't sure his lips even form the word.

Although there isn't a flash, the impact is blinding. The blinding sound of twisting metal as the cruiser is sent into a barrell roll. The blinding pain that seems to pierce his entire body. The blinding anxiety of having no control over the metal twisting around them. The blinding unfathomable fear that his partner, his best friend, his brother might already be dead. There isn't a flash, but Jay Halstead is blinded.

* * *

><p>Judging by the ringing in his ears, Jay's hearing is the first thing to return after briefly losing consciousness. He opens his eyes slowly, trying to orient himself. His vision is hazy as he tries to asses the situation around him. He feels like everything is coming back to him in slow motion. He briefly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, which causes white hot pain to shoot through his chest. His eyes shoot open and everything returns in a wave of recognition. His heart races a million miles a minute as his memory quickly returns.<p>

"Ollie" He whispers hoarsely as he fights with the buckle of his seat belt. The pain is making it difficult to do the simple task. "Ollie!" Jay says, louder this time.

He feels the relief wash over him when he hears a groan from his best friend. He finally frees himself and gingerly turns to asses his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Jay asks his friend, noting lots of lacerations on his skin and an ankle contorted in a way that it shouldn't be.

"I'm good." Oliver whispers, quietly trying to reassure his best friend.

Jay nods and quickly grabs the radio. "2115, Officers in need of immediate assistance. Where the hell is our back up?" He rasps into the radio before letting it drop, not caring what the response was.

Trying to shift from his current position Oliver maneuvers his shoulders and turns his body slightly to face his best friend. He doesn't quite know why his head feels so heavy, but it feels like it is a thousand fucking pounds. The harsh smell of smoke hits Olivers senses. "We need to get out of here." He observes, feeling a little breathless. He lays his head against the headrest, relieved when some of the heaviness lifts.

Jay nods turning back towards his friend and his eyes bulge out of sheer shock. Lodged in Oliver's neck is a large shard of glass.

"Ollie." Jay says carefully, "I need you not to move."

"Why?" Oliver asks curiously and starts to pick his head up, which is immediately stopped by Jay's hand.

Jay debates whether or not to tell him the reality of the situation, but with the amount of adrenaline running through his system, he doesn't have the ability to lie. "You have a big ass piece of glass imbedded in your neck, so i need you to not move, like not even a little."

"Cool." Oliver says with a small laugh but his face falls quickly.

Jay hears sirens in the distance and he hopes to god that it's the ambo. He watches as Oliver's eyes grow heavier, worried that he may lose consciousness soon. He lets out a string of curses as a single cruiser pulls up beside theirs. A young rookie cop rushes out of the car and over to Jay's door, which is in fact missing of it's hinges.

"Oh hell," The rookie mutters as leans in and witnesses Olivers wound. He sways a bit and his skin visibly turns a shade of green.

"Hey!" Jay snaps, getting the young cops attention. "You're my back up, so i need you to fucking back me up. If you can't handle that, get me a real cop that can."

"I can handle it." He says, not sounding convincing.

"I need your help to get him out of here before this cruiser goes up in flames. You got your go-bag?"

The officer nods and drops it off of his shoulder next to Jay's car.

"How you doing buddy?" He asks Oliver, hoping that if he keeps talking everything will be alright.

"I'm good." Ollie answers with a weak smile.

"I need you to get all you roll up all the gauze you have into two rolls. I need the tape as well." He commands and the young officer quickly obliges. Jay takes the gauze and the tape and delicately stabilizes the glass in olivers neck.

"Get in the back," He motions to the other officer. "I'm going to hold his head steady, and when i say i need you to recline the seat as much as you can."

Jay slides his hand underneath Olivers cheek that is pressed to the headrest.

"Well this just got really awkward." Oliver observes and lets out a small laugh but it turns into a cough as he starts to choke. He weakly brings his hand to his mouth as his lungs force him to cough harder, expelling blood into his hand. "Well...that can't be good." He manages as blood oozes from his mouth.

"Now." Jay says, bringing his other hand up to stabilize Olivers head. The rookie lowers the seat and Jay motions for him to help drag Oliver from the car, which is a trying feat given the state of Jay's ribs and the shard of barely stabilized glass in his best friends neck. The two manage to carry oliver to the ground next to the other cruiser where they sit him up against it.

"Find out where the goddamn ambulance is." Jay orders as he observes the state of his friend.

Ignoring the screaming pain from his own body Jay lowers himself to the ground in front of his friend, determined to keep him awake and talking.

"Don't think-" Oliver says between gasping breaths, "that you're off the hook. You still owe me ten dollars." His attempt at humor spurs another fit of coughing as his body tries to expel the copious amounts of blood his body is producing.

Jay laughs and wipes the blood from ollies mouth. "I'll give you a thousand bucks, i just need you to stay awake okay man?"

Olivers face grows serious and when he looks up at Jay his eyes are glassy. "I don't have a good feeling about this." Oliver says solemnly.

"You're going to be fine, don't worry." Jay reassures him and looks over his shoulder at the rookie standing a few feet away. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Jay uses a good amount of his strength and pulls himself up. He angrily makes his way over to the other officer and grabs him by the collar. "Where the fuck is the ambo?" He inquires, grinding his teeth to keep from throwing the officer to the ground.

"They are stuck at five alarm fire, closest one is ten minutes out." The shaken young officer responds.

"I don't-" Jay stops when his voice cracks and he runs his hands frustratedly down his face before continuing. "I don't know if he has ten minutes." The rookie looks at him speechless and Jay sighs and walks back over to sit with Oliver.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asks, not knowing what else he can do to help his friend.

"Peachy." Oliver says with a bloody half smile. His eyes slowly drift closed.

Jay reaches out his and and squeezes his good shoulder, "You need to stay awake okay? Help is going to be here real soon." Jay tells him, hoping to God that his words ring true.

"Jay" Oliver asks, breathing shallow. "If something happens, I need you to be the one to tell my mom. She always liked you better. Tell her-" he stops as blood hinders his speech, "Tell her i went down fighting okay? Tell her I love her."

"You're going to tell her yourself." Jay assures him, his voice growing thick with emotion.

"I know she can look out for herself, but take care of Erin. And Life is short, so grow a pair." Oliver orders with a smirk, aware of the irony in his words.

"And you." Oliver starts, but Jay interrupts him by putting a hand to his cheek.

"We are not doing this," Jay says, his eyes glassy. "We are not saying goodbye. We made it through basic, through deployment together, we made it through academy together. We've made it through everything; do not say goodbye." He orders.

Oliver spits out more blood as it continues to fill his mouth and flood his lungs. "You," he continues, ignoring Jay. "You are the best friend I have ever had. I honestly don't know what my life would be like without you in it." He stops as he tries to catch his breath but cannot for the life of him hold in a sufficient amount of air. "I love you brother." He gurgles as blood oozes from his chapped lips. He tries to keep them open but despite his best efforts eyes flutter closed.

"Dont you dare!" Jay commands, tears pricking his eyes. He looks around helplessly and his heart jumps he hears sirens in the distance. "You hear that Ollie? Help is almost here. You gotta hang on."

"Don't worry," Ollie whispers through blood stained lips, his eyes still closed."It doesn't hurt anymore."

Jay watches as his body falls limp and he does his best to support his head. His hands shake as he holds his best friends lifeless form between them.

"Ollie just hold on. Help is here." He whispers as the paramedics rush towards them and take over. Jay pushes himself away and watch in a daze as they load a limp Oliver into the back of the ambulance. He brings his hands to his head as the gravity of the situation hits him. His adrenaline slowly wears off and the force of his own pain, both physical and emotional brings him to his knees and he sobs. He sobs until he can't catch his breath. He sobs until the blinding pain in his chest implodes and the darkness takes over.

* * *

><p>Erin Lindsay takes the hospital hallway at a run. Her boots squeak against the linoleum and her heart beats against her test as she runs at full speed. She has no idea what condition her best friends are in and that propels her body faster through the hallways of Lakeshore Hospital.<p>

_When Captain Stiles had called her into his office, she was terrified she had done something wrong with her most recent arrest. She feared she had used too much force, maybe she had forgotten to read the perp his rights? Her hand trembled as it reached for the door to his office. _

"_Captain, you wanted to see me?" She asked, wringing her hands together as her anxiety climbed. _

"_Yes, Officer Lindsay, Please have a seat." He said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. _

_She let out a breath as she lowered herself into the chair. "Is there a problem?" _

_The captain cleared his throat. "According to our files, you are listed for Officers Halstead and Bishop as an emergency contact." _

_Her heart dropped into her stomach. "What happened?" She asked urgently, all of her professionalism flying out the window immediately. _

"_Their patrol car was T-boned during a pursuit, their car flipped twice and Lakeshore won't tell anyone their condition unless they are listed as an emergency contact. " _

"_Okay." Erin said breathlessly, lifting herself from her chair. "Okay I need to go. Now." She said, turning toward the door. _

"_I'm going to need your keys." Captain Stiles said, catching her attention before she made it through the door. _

"_What?" She asked, exasperated. _

_He held out his hand until Erin obeyed his order. "There is already a cruiser out front waiting to take you with lights and sirens to Lakeshore." He said, watching the look of relief cross Erin's face briefly. "Go." He said, and watch as she turned and ran from his office. _

Erin hadn't stopped running since. She finally came to a halt as she hit the nurses station of the Lakeshore Emergency Department. The only nurse manning the station is sitting with her back to Erin, a phone positioned between her ear and her shoulder. Erin dances from foot to foot for about twenty seconds before she is fed up.

She bangs her hand on the countertop erratically, "Hey!" She demands and the nurse spins around to face her.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asks, a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"Yeah I need to know the condition of Officers Jay Halstead and Oliver Bishop." She says, flashing her badge at the nurse.

"Are you listed as an emergency contact?" The nurse asks and when Erin nods the woman stands from her chair. "I will go check and be right back."

Erin fidgets with her hands while she waits, she can't seem to keep still. She assumes its the adrenaline running through her body, her emotions heightened because she has no idea what state her friends are in. She feels as if she is in some kind of paradox and time seems to moving both too fast and desperately slow.

She looks down at her watch to see that almost three minutes have passed since the nurse left. Fed up with waiting, Erin pushes herself away from the desk and starts down the hallway. She looks quickly through the glass doors of rooms where patients lay on gurneys looking close to death or writhing in pain. She searches perilously a recognizable face, the face of Oliver or Jay.

Erin's heart picks up as she makes her way down the hallway, eliminating rooms from her search. Her stride slows and suddenly she has three rooms left before the hall dead ends. She checks the room closest to her and her heart sinks when the patient on the bed is neither of her best friends. Suddenly the chaos and bustle of the Emergency Room around her dies down and all Erin can hear is the the thudding of her own heartbeat in her ears.

She squeezes her eyes shut as her feet carry her to the next room. Her heart drops into her stomach and her eyes automatically well up, seeing the sight of her best friend, with cuts and deep bruises forming all over his body. She lets out a combination of a strangled cry and a deep breath as waves of worry and relief wash over her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So?! What did you think? Im sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger but we wanted to get this story out there before the crossover just because we know its going to be hell waiting until tuesday. I hope you all enjoyed Ollie! He is my brainchild and i love him to death, ALSO I always pictured him looking sort of like Robbie Amell but let me know who you think he would look like based on his personality?! Feel free to start sending us suggestions and prompts now, but we still have a whole other base chapter to post so don't get too far ahead yet! ;) I just got a brand new computer so i am looking forward to writing a lot more for you guys, but schoolwork always comes first, so the next chapter will be up when both Fran and I have the time. Thank you so much for reading our story, review to make us update quicker! - Jayne aka Mcshipper **


End file.
